Stuck In Iowa
by OakHillsDrive
Summary: Tony and Angela are stuck in Iowa, after they miss their flight back to Connecticut. Tony has accepted the job at Wells College as Associate Professor/Baseball Couch and now they are trying to figure out how to pass the time until the next flight.
1. Chapter 1: The Ball Field

**Stuck in Iowa**

**Chapter One: The Ball Field**

**Preface: **_**Tony and Angela are stranded at the airport after his decision to accept the job at Wells Junior College. Alone in Iowa, they try to figure out a way to pass the time until the next flight back home.**_

"I'm kind of glad we decided not to opt for the corn field." Angela said a little relieved as Tony pulled their rental into the parking lot. "It felt a little too 'Children of the Corn' to me."

"I know what you mean. I think it will take me a while to get used to things myself." Tony chuckled. "What a minute." Tony put his hand out to stop her before she could reach for the door handle. "Let me get it."

He took his time walking around the car and opened the door for her. He put out his left hand and helped her out. Angela stepped down on to the graveled parking lot and miss stepped as soon as she tried to stand up. Still holding her right hand, he caught her in his arms before she was truly aware of the slip. She found her right cheek buried in his shoulder and closed her eyes as she paused to take in a deep breath of his cologne. He was wearing his _High Karate_. She didn't remember this scent earlier in day, so as she steadied herself, she tried to figure out where he had snuck it on between the missed flight and here.

When she was fully upright, she said, "You must have Superman reflexes." As she opened her eyes, she realized in amazement that Tony had a single white rose between his teeth.

Before she could ask the obvious, where did you get that question, he dipped her without a second thought. With the gravel under her feet, she slid neatly into his arms.

_I love this man_, she thought to herself as she grabbed the rose from his teeth and placed it into her own. Again, he raised her up and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"Here. Let's try that again." She pulled the rose from her teeth and put her arms around his neck. The rose lay limply in her hands as she enjoyed the moment.

"You are always full of surprises." She tried to regain her composure as she noticed a couple of college students walking past their car.

"Here, help me get the stuff out of the trunk." He said releasing her from his arms.

They walked over to the back of the car and opened it to retrieve the bag of goodies they had purchased earlier at the Piggly Wiggly. Angela reached in and grabbed the nice new picnic blanket they had found as they had window shopped through the Branford town square. It was soft and a little thicker than most, but Angela knew it would be nice to have some padding underneath them as they ate.

They held hands as they arrived at the baseball field's gate. A little older gentleman with "Barney" embroidered above his left pocket, smiled as the couple approached.

"Mr. Micelli. How good to see you again."

"Thanks." He said to the old grounds keeper." You mind if me and my fiancee wonder around the ball field for a while."

"Mind? Not at all. Actually Dr. Graham called a few minutes ago and wanted to makes sure that the next time I saw you, to give you these." He pulled out a large key chain and pulled off two sparkling new keys and handed them to Tony. "This one," he said pointing to the head of the silver one, "is the master key to almost anything in the field."

"Wow, that'll be handy. I guess I shouldn't lose it, huh?" When Barney didn't smile, Tony back tracked a little. "What's the other one for?"

"You know. . . now that you mention it, I don't remember, but I know it's important. I'll have to let you know." Barney walked a way with his shoulders stooped, mumbling to himself.

"Great guy, " Tony said sarcastically. He opened the gate, let Angela in and locked the door behind them.

"So... Where do you want to set up?" With the blanket over her arm, Angela rolled the stem of the rose between her finger tips.

"I know the perfect spot." Tony took her by the hand and led her past the field's seats, down to the playing field and out to grassy area behind second base. "Right here. Now this is my favorite view of the field.

As Tony stood there looking out over the ball park, Angela couldn't help but notice the change that had seemed to come over him in the last few hours. He had always been determined, steady and so sure of himself, but the more she watched him, the more he seemed to actually "glow" with enthusiasm. She could see he was excited about the new job and the new direction his life was taking. Deep down she was excited too, but she bit her lip as she laid the blanket out for them sit on.

Tony knelt on the blanket and pulled back a corner that had gotten caught on the way down to the ground. She pulled off her shoes and placed them just off the blanket. As she knelt down beside him, organizing the items Tony was removing from the bag, he noticed a shiver that seemed to quickly find its way down her spine.

"You cold, sweetheart?" He rubbed her shoulders in vain attempt to warm them up.

"No, I just had a thought about what the next year would be like. I'm excited about it, don't get me wrong. . . "

"I hear a "but" in there. You still think it's the right decision, don't you?" He tried to make eye contact with her as she pulled their hoagies out of the bag.

"Of course, I do. I just. . . I just realized that it's going to be that much longer. . "

"Until we're together?"

"Well, I mean last week we were planning a wedding that was supposed to happen in a couple of weeks and instead, now we're talking about your move cross country. I just can't help thinking how quickly time changes things."

"Sweetheart. You're right. But remember sometimes _Time_ changes things for the better." He lifted her chin and brushed a newly formed tear from her eyelash. "How much did _Time_ have to change us in order to get us where we are now?"

"Yes, but how much longer are we expected to wait? Eight years and now a nineth? We've got to be the poster children for patience. I mean, deep down, I know that this is where you need to be. This is the chance of a lifetime for you. Fortunately my head is leading the way, but sadly, my heart is still back at the starting gate."

Sitting down beside her, he pulled her close to him and hugged her tightly. She moved in too quickly and they both toppled over backwards, landing halfway between the blanket and the grass. As their eyes met, a bright red flush came to their faces. She quickly pulled herself back up to her knees. She wouldn't have been so embarrassed if she'd hadn't landed squarely on his chest. This was a position that they had never been in before and it caught her off guard. He sat back up and tried to hide a smile that was pressing into his face, but the need to grin was overwhelming.

"I'm going to miss that." She said remorsefully.

"The accidents?" The chance at sarcasm helped sober up his emotions.

"No, I mean seeing your smile every morning when I come down to breakfast."

The reality of that thought hit Tony like a jolt and his smile quickly faded. "There is that to think about, isn't there?"

"Tony, I don't want to talk about anything depressing right now. I want the moments until we're apart to be filled with laughter and joy." She tried to say the last sentence with her usual "President of the Bower Agency" strength, but instead they sounded like the nervous "Angela Robinson" of twenty years before.

"Hey, what are we doing here? You're right. Let's just enjoy the moment and have some fun."

He reached into the bag and pulled out a bottle and two plastic cups. Angela grabbed the bottle to read the label.

"Tony, did you double check the bottle?" Angela said turning the label towards him.

"Are you kidding me? Ah, your right." The label read _Sparkling Apple Cider_. "I thought I had picked up a bottle of champagne."

"Well, that's what you get for trying to kiss me in the grocery aisle." She pulled herself close to him until they were facing each other sitting hip to hip.

Tony smiled and leaned sideways, reaching over her legs and balancing his palm on the ground next to her. "Why don't you distract me again?"

She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and then softly on the lips.

"Good distraction." He reached up to play with her hair. "You know, Angela, the cider might not be such a bad thing after all."

"Why do you say that?" She said slowly brushing his bottom lip with her thumb.

"I guess, I want to make sure nothing clouds my memories of the time we have together."

"That's so sweet." She raised one eyebrow and said, "I think that deserves another distraction." Once again their lips met and the soft light of the approaching sunset warmed their already blushing faces. After lingering in the kiss for a few moments, they both smiled.

"So, shall we eat?" They both said, laughing as they reached for the food.

(Chapter 2: First Base? Coming Soon)


	2. Chapter 2: First Base?

Stuck in Iowa

by OakHillsDrive aka Ilda Jensen-S

Chapter 2: First Base?

With the food finished and everything cleaned up, Angela leaned into Tony's shoulder and watched the sunset. "Isn't that beautiful? Do you remember that first sunset you made me watch in Mexico?"

"Of course, I do. I still remember how beautiful you looked dancing around the sombrero," he said taking in the last glimmer of daylight.

What a day this had been. It amazed Tony to think how just a simple "I'll take the job" could bring so many changes. This woman, his fiancée who he had loved for so many years, was sitting beside him. All seemed right with the world and yet, there was tomorrow. She had been willing to give up so many "todays" to make sure he had the "tomorrow" he'd always dreamed of. He wondered how many times she had, unknown to him, put his desires above her own. He put his arms around her waist and placed a small kiss on her temple. He was so excited about the prospect of the new job and yet he knew that because of it, moments like this would soon be few and far between. How had she come to love him, a has been ballplayer from Brooklyn? How had she seen past the facade and come to know and even some how fall in love with the real Tony?

"I love you." It seemed the most appropriate thing to say. He did and he wanted this "today" to last as long as possible. With their unexpected time alone, he worked up the courage to ask something he had been anxious to find out. "Hey Angela, I was just wondering. And you, can tell me if you don't want to talk about it."

"Tony, just ask me." She said, taking in the orange, yellow and pink rays of sunlight in front of them.

"Are you upset that we never got off 'first base'?"

"I thought we were at second base? Isn't that what that little square white thingy is?" She pointed over to the actual second base that was sitting just a few feet from them.

"No, Angela. The metaphor. . ."

"Ohhhh, that second base." She looked down trying to figure out what to say next. "Well, Tony, now that you mention it. I have wondered, about that myself."

"You have?"

"Well, I mean, I can't say I hadn't tho. . . thought about it." She was stumbling over her thoughts. "Honestly, I've thought about it alot. I mean, your you and I'm me. Gosh, I've thought it about it lots of times. In the Tunnel of Love, that night in my room, the night after in the hotel room, in the car by the lake. . . "

"Okay, so you've thought about it." He said a little annoyed. "Well then why didn't you say…."

She cut him off before he could finish. "Tony, do you remember the night. . . Of course you remember. The night at the ballroom, when you asked me if I thought we were moving too slow?

"Yes."

"And I said, maybe that means what we're doing is right?"

He knew what she was getting at, but wasn't entirely sure he wanted to hear the rest.

"Tony, I. . . I want you to know that I love you more than I have ever loved another man in my whole life. And every time I think of us together, really together, I think about it . . I think about the way I want that first time to be. I want it to be in a way that I can show you my love without any second thoughts, without any reservations or regrets and without any wondering what will happen the next morning when Mother finds out. I've realized that I love you much to much to let our first time together just be a spur of the moment thing. I want it to be a lifetime thing. 'So maybe that means what we're doing is right.'"

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

"Are you disappointed?"

"No, not when you put it that way."

"Cause if its any consolation, these past few months have been the most difficult of my whole life."

"You're telling me."

A little lost in the moment, Angela turned to him and smiled. "Have I ever told you how glad I am that you came into my life?"

"Not since the last time I did this!" Tony reached around her back and snapped her bra strap.

"Why you little!"

Tony jumped to his sock covered feet and started to run around the grassy field. Angela two steps behind, pulled off her jacket and began to chase him. In the dusk, she looked like a ghost in her off white dress floating toward her victim. She got with a few steps of him before he zigged and zagged out of her way. He was almost out of danger when with one of his zigs, she got close enough to grab his belt. She held long enough to catch him off guard and the jolt of her hold brought him down to the grass. Tony tumbled into a somersault.

"Tony! Oh my gosh!" Angela yelled frozen for a moment.

Flat on his back and a little out of breath, Tony lay with his eyes closed.

"Tony!" She yelled running towards him. She didn't notice his shallow breaths at first. Quickly, she fell to her knees and began patting him roughly on the cheeks.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!"

"Oh, Tony! I'm so sorry. I thought you were hurt!"

"I am now." he said rubbing his cheek.

"Mr. Micelli!" A voice shouted.

"What the. . . " Tony looked around trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"Do you want me to turn on the lights?" The voice became louder as it changed from a shout to boom over the field's P.A. system.

Tony yelled at the top of his lungs, "SURE BARNEY!"

"What was that?" Barney said.

"YES!!!!" Angela screamed it so loud that Tony was sure that the pigs in the next county over could hear.

"We'll do." The seven towers of lights that surrounded the ball field turned on one by one and within a minute the field was as bright as noon day.

"Wow!" Angela slowly spun around taking in every nook and cranny of the field. What a feeling of pride came over her. Tony, her Tony, would be the coach of this field. She knew there would be some adjustment, some sadness at not seeing him everyday, but right now, she was so happy. Happy, to give him this chance to let him know that she supported him in one of his dreams. She couldn't help but be a little prideful.

"What ya thinking?" He said, coming up behind her.

"I'm thinking that it's time to check your pocket." She had a surprise and now seemed like the perfect time.

"My pocket? But all I have are keys in there."

"Yes, and one of them is very special."

Out of his right pocket, he pulled out his key ring and the two new ones that Barney had handed him. He turned the new keys over in his hand. One he recognized as the master key and the other one had a shine to it he hadn't noticed before. He put the others away and took a closer look at the shiny one. It had the numbers 3344 etched on it.

"Angela, what's this?"

"It's a key to our house."

"But I already have one."

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"Yeah, it's a key to. . .our house."

"I just wanted you to know that even though you'll be here, 'our home' is waiting for you whenever you want to come back."

He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"How did you. . . "

"Don't worry about it. And now, put it away before you lose it and get ready to run. I was thinking it's time to play some ball."

"What?"

She pulled a baseball out of her pocket and tossed it up in the air.

"But Angela, we're not dressed for this."

"Batter up!" She said tossing it to Tony and running toward home base.

(Chapter 3: The Meatball Over The Plate Coming Soon!)


	3. Chapter 3: The Meatball over the Plate

\/p>

-1Chapter 3: The Meatball Over the Plate

As Tony walked over to the dugout, he looked down at the ball Angela had tossed him. He recognized it instantly. It was Angela's game winning ball from six years before. He remembered being so disappointed at having lost to Josh, but it was a small price to pay to see the smile that had come to Angela's face when she hit that "meatball he'd hung out over home plate" into outfield. He looked at the faded inscription, "To Tony, The Best Coach in town. Angela." She had jokingly autographed the ball, telling him that maybe someday it might be worth something. _Little did she know, little did she know_, Tony thought as he threw the ball up in the air. 

He put Angela's ball in his pants' pocket for safe keeping and walked down into the dug out. He pulled out his new shiny master key again and opened the door labeled "Equipment." Behind it, he found several bats, balls and gloves. He pulled out a few he thought they could use and met Angela at home plate.

"So you're really up for this?"

"Of course, Coach."

"Well, you know I've been up for a rematch for quite a while."

"Oh. . . a rematch. Yeah, well be prepared to have a tear stained pillow tonight, buddy boy!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. But first," she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "One for good luck." She wiped lipstick off his cheek and spanked his back side as he walked away. 

"When in Rome."

Several minutes later, Tony stood on the pitcher's mound, eyeing home plate. Angela stood with the bat held ready to swing at anything that came within five feet of her. She gave Tony her famous conquering stare, dug her left foot into the ground and steadied herself for the pitch.

"Come on, Pitcher! Right here." She moved the bat down, showing Tony exactly where she wanted the ball. "Pitch it already!"

"You want it! You got it!" Tony raised his left knee, leaned in and threw the ball. He winched, realizing he'd thrown it a whole lot harder than he'd planned.

Angela saw the ball approaching and closed her eyes as it neared. She swung anyway and heard the crack of the bat as it made contact with the ball. She opened her eyes only to see Tony jumping off the mound. She had hit a line drive right up the center of the field. Her feet frozen to the ground watching the ball speed away, she heard Tony in the fogginess of her brain, telling her to run. She sprinted toward first base and rounded second. She was so caught up in trying to make the bases that she hadn't even noticed Tony wasn't running for the ball. Actually, he had run in the opposite direction.

Angela rounded third base and started to run towards home when she suddenly found herself slowing down. She realized that Tony was at home plate, but not just at it. He was on one knee, kneeling _on_ it. She felt out of breath and two seconds behind everything that was happening. As she found herself walking towards home plate, she realized he was holding a little white box in his outstretched hand.

"Angela." He said, as she stopped in front of him. With a crack in his voice, "This is for you."

She hesitantly took the small box from his hand. Pulling off the ribbon and opening the lid, she found a little jewelry box in the shape of a red velvet heart.

"Oh, Tony." A small tear began to form at the corner of her eye as she put her hand up to her neck.

"Angela. I know we're already engaged, but I thought it was time that you had an engagement ring of your own." He took her left hand and pulled off the ring that Mona had lent him.

Opening the box, Angela gasped as the ball field's lights reflected off the prettiest 3/4 carrot ring she had ever seen. It was white gold with two baguettes on either side of it.

He cleared his throat. "Now, I've been practicing this all week, so let me see if I can do this." He paused for a second. "The larger diamond represents my heart and the prongs are the tight hold you have on me and my love. The two on either side are Sam and Jonathan, because now. . . now we'll really be a family." Angela touched his cheek and wiped a tear that was forming near her hand.

"And the ring itself," he said a little light heartedly. "That's Mona. Because as much as we love her, well, sometimes we'd just like to "ring" her neck. Yeah get it?" His attempt at a joke made Angela laugh threw her tears.

"Oh, Tony. I love it."

"And now Angela, for the fourth time, will you marry me?"

"Yes." She said slowly and thoughtfully, "Yes. A thousand times, yes."

He pulled the ring out of the box and gently slid the ring up her finger. As he stood up, their eyes met. The "look" they had given each other through the years now took over. It had been the way they could say everything they were feeling without saying a word. But at this moment, "the look" was not enough. He brought her ever closer and kissed her. The seconds seemed to turn into minutes until a thunderous "ENOUGH ALREADY" could be heard from the stands. They both turned quickly to find about 30 people, including what might have been the entire baseball team, sitting in the stands. A roar of applause and "Way to Go, Coach Micelli" yells broke out in the stands.

"DR. GRAHAM!" Tony said as they quickly broke apart. "How long have you been here?"

"LONG ENOUGH TO KNOW THAT WE SHOULD BE SCOUTING OUT YOUR FIANCEE!" Dr. Graham yelled back.

"Oh, that long." Angela hid behind Tony's shoulder.

"DON'T MIND US, TONY! WE JUST CAME TO SAY HI!"

"HI!" Everyone else yelled. 

"HI!" Tony and Angela yelled back, a little embarrassed. "WE'LL BE OUT OF HERE IN A FEW MINUTES!"

"TAKE YOUR TIME!" Dr. Graham waved good-bye as he ushered everyone out of the stands. "Oh, and by the way, CONGRATULATIONS!"

"Thank you!" Angela yelled returning from her hiding place. She turned to Tony. 

"Oh my gosh, how embarrassing."

"But definitely worth it." He kissed her again. "I've never had one of my kisses receive a standing ovation before." 

She slugged him in the arm and smiled as she started to walk back to second base.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to get our things."

"Is the game over already?" He ran over trying to catch up with her.

"Yes, I think its getting called on account of "early flight."

Tony looked down at his anniversary gift and sadly realized that it was almost nine o'clock. They had to be at the airport early for their 8 AM flight

He placed his arm around her as they walked toward second base.

"You know, if you keep hitting line drives like that, there won't be any question about whether we ever get off "first base." You almost took me out back there."

"I did, didn't I."

(Chapter 4: The Apple Cider Hangover Coming Soon)

\/p> 


	4. Chapter 4: The Apple Cider Hangover

-1Chapter 4: The Apple Cider Hangover

Tony shook the gate to make sure it was locked and put his arm around Angela. "Thank you for such a wonderful evening."

"The pleasure was all mine." She said twirling the rose's stem in her new ring wearing hand.

He escorted her to the car and opened her door. She looked over at the ball field one last time and smiled. She ducked her head and sat down.

Tony drove them to the little bed and breakfast Dr. Graham's secretary set up reservations at. Angela spent most of the drive over quietly admiring her new ring. As Tony drove, he tried to memorize the town's lay out. He looked over at her every chance he got and smiled to see how contented she looked in the moment. Tony knew tomorrow would be chaotic with the trip home and the start of plans for the move. He had a week and a half to get home, get packed and get back here before the start of the semester. With all the stress of the next few days, he wasn't ready for the evening to be over yet.

"Oh, hello Mr. Micelli." A woman all of four foot nothing opened the door and let Tony and Angela into the B&B's front room.

"How did you know. . " Tony was a little surprised. He hadn't even said hello yet.

"We don't get many Italian men with faces like yours in this town. My name is Angie. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you. And this is my fiancée, Angela Bower."

"Nice to meet you ma'am. Come on in. Do you have any suitcases?"

"No, our luggage ended up in Connecticut without us."

"Well, all the same. There is a fresh pair of pajamas and robes waiting for each of you in your rooms. You both will be staying in our upstairs guest rooms. Ms. Bower, your room is at the top of the stairs on the right. Mr. Micelli yours is across the hall on the left. Breakfast is served starting at 6:30AM."

"Thank you so much."

"Here are your keys," Angie said placing them in Tony's hand. "If you need me, my room is downstairs. Just knock on that first door."

"Thank you. Would you mind if we watched TV for a while?"

"Not at all. You're my only guests this weekend so make yourself at home. In case your interested, I've got a pretty good collection of old movies back here in the cabinet. There is box of microwave popcorn above the fridge in the kitchen right through there." She pointed at the door on the other side of the dining table."

"Man, Angie. You're a mind reader."

She smiled and left the room without another word.

"So, do you want to watch the movie? I'm not really ready to go to sleep yet." Angela reached over rubbing the back of his hand with her finger.

"Sounds perfect, but do you mind if we change first. I want to air out my clothes before I have to put them on again tomorrow."

"Sounds perfect."

Fifteen minutes later, Angela stood looking through the movie cabinet when Tony came down the stairs. Angela tried to keep from laughing, but it was hard to keep it contained.

"What are you wearing?"

"I know. I know. Little House on the Prairie, right?" Tony looked like "Charles Ingllis" dressed in a long white night shirt and a flannel robe.

"I thought mine was cute, but I never imagine that she'd make yours to match. By the way, cute ankles."

Tony quickly closed his robe and tried to cover his feet.

"Thanks. So what is there to watch?" He walked over to Angela and took a look inside the movie cabinet. "My goodness, she wasn't kidding, was she?"

In front of them, dramas, musicals and comedies from the 40's, 50's and 60's filled the cabinet.

"So what are you up for?" Angela asked.

"I don't know. There is so much to choose from."

"If it's okay, I would love to watch a great love story."

"Sounds good. Well, we can't stay up to late, so I guess "Sound of Music" is out."

"And tonight, the Way We Were is too. . ."

"I know what you mean."

"What about this one?" She pulled out a movie with Deborah Kerr and Cary Grant on the cover.

"An Affair to Remember?"

"Have you never seen it?"

"My mom took me to it when it first came out, but I fell asleep within the first few minutes."

"Oh, Tony we have to watch it. It's such a beautiful story about two people who fall in love on a boat and decide to meet six months later."

"Does she yell something like "Turn the boat around"?

"Yes, but I thought you said you fell asleep?"

"I did, but I woke up to my mom sobbing uncontrollably. I was six, what did I know. I went back to sleep."

"Such a romantic, even then."

"Yeah, we can watch it if you want. You set it up and I'll make the popcorn."

"Great."

Tony walked into the kitchen and Angela watched him as he walked away. She turned to the VCR and popped the tape in. As she reached for the remote, she could hear the kernels begin to pop and giggled as she heard him trying to keep beat with them.

"Pop. Pop, pop, pop, pop, pop." He seemed to be trying to make some melody out of it.

She tip toed to the kitchen door and peeked around the corner. _Air drums_, she thought, _that's a new one_. It was so funny to see him so at home, in any kitchen. The microwave's timer went off and she ran back to the couch.

"Everything okay?" She said trying to look cavalier. Pushing play on the remote, she sat back on the couch, making room for Tony.

"Yup." He handed her the bowl of popcorn. "Everything is perfect." The biggest smile of the day came across his face and the moment seemed to freeze.

"Hey, look the movies starting. Come here." He scooted a little closer to the middle of the couch and pulled Angela's legs over his lap. She leaned back and took a few bites of popcorn.

"Our love affair is a wonderous thing…" Vic Damone sang as the opening credits began to play over a picture of New York City. As the music continued, Angela looked over at Tony.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" She asked a little hesitantly.

"Tomorrow? What's the big deal about tomorrow?" He was trying not to think about it.

She sighed, "Tomorrow everything becomes real. Tomorrow all your dreams start coming true."

"But Angela, they already have."

Angela leaned forward and kissed him sweetly on the cheek. Tony pulled her close to him and kissed her. In the heat of the moment, the bowl of popcorn fell off Angela's lap to the floor. The burning intensity of the kiss quickly faded as Angela's tears started to make their way down Tony's cheeks. Without another word, Tony kissed her cheek and guided her head to his shoulder. He held her in his arms and within a few minutes they both were asleep.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSShhhhhhhhhhhh! Tony woke to the sound of the static snow blaring at the end of the movie. He looked over at the clock on the wall and saw that it was nearly 12:30 AM. Angela was dead asleep in his arms and he struggled not to wake her as he got to his feet. He lifted her up and slowly, but steadily carried her up the flight of stairs turning right at the hallway. She had left the door open slightly so he nudged it open and gently placed her sleeping frame on the bed. He was afraid to move the blanket underneath her, so he grabbed a quilt that was laying on a chair. Just as he had so many times before, he placed the quilt gently over her, making sure to cover her toes that were sticking out underneath the blanket. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek and stood there for a moment watching her sleep.

The next morning, Angela rolled over in bed and realized that she was not alone.

"Tony?" She said in almost a panic. She pulled the covers up to her chest, quite shocked to see him in bed with her.

He flipped towards her in bed and looked her in the face. As she rubbed her eyes, she realized that she had done it again.

"You had the sparkling apple cider instead of the champagne with dinner again last night didn't you?" He said. He took her wrinkled hand in his and kissed it. She looked down at her left hand and saw the thirty-four year old engagement ring along with the matching wedding band.

"Yes, I had the Iowa dream again."


End file.
